


Sugar, Butter, Flour

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Food Fight, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: When Blossom feels less than jolly, Butch knows just the thing to help her get back into the holiday spirit! The only problem, of course, is that they are both hopeless in the kitchen.
Relationships: Butch/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sugar, Butter, Flour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/gifts).



> Ahhhh!!!! Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!
> 
> This piece is for my dear friend, Star!!! Over on Instagram this year, we did a Secret Santa and I was lucky to get my good friend!!!! I dunno for sure how I feel about this piece, but I am pretty proud of the art I made to go with it!!! You can find the art on my Instagram page: @avesthetea
> 
> Star, I hope you have an amazing Christmas and that you know how much I love you, Miss Ma'am!!!! Much love!!!

_"Make frosting, not war."_

* * *

When Blossom was upset, it tended to make everything in life a bit dull. There wasn't that same old sparkle when he walked past a store she loved and would typically drag him into... because when Blossom was upset, at least about this particular thing, she liked to stay at home and only leave if she had to... but luckily for her this time, she was on vacation which meant she didn't have to go _anywhere._ Well, anywhere but their couch, where she would wrap herself up in no less than three blankets and beg him to turn up the heat or make her a cup of hot chocolate... when it was nearly seventy degrees in the apartment. 

Needless to say, Butch wasn't scared of much... but one thing he would admit he feared greatly was his girlfriend angry at the world because just like the month before and the month before _that,_ her body was punishing her for a lack of fetus in the womb and a not so gentle reminder that it was going to keep doing it once a month until it was appeased. Butch hated periods and he didn't even had one. They made the girls upset... which meant the Rowdyruff's were all on edge one ~~horrifying~~ magical week in the ends of every month... because well... of course it all had to be at the same time, didn't it? It was bad enough being Buttercup's personal punching bag when her cramps were at bay long enough for her to sock him for literally anything he did she could think to be mad at, no matter how small... which of course meant an angry big brother near throttling him to death and demanding to know what Butch had done to his girlfriend until she whined and held her hands out... because even with that cruel treatment, he had to come home to his beautiful lady pouting on the couch. 

Butch didn't mind comforting her. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. He just hated that he had to, because if he had to, it meant that she was upset... and he did not like his pretty pink Puff upset. She was normally all smiles, bright confidence enough to fill a dark cave from hell and well... all around the cutest laugh (Boomer was such a dumbass for thinking it was the blue one). Without those things, his life felt stupidly bleak. He felt like he was one of those saps in those romcoms Blossom forced him to watch, not that the Butch put up much of a fight anyways, that had fucked it up with the girl and was now moping around the park and realizing what a fool he'd been. The only difference being that Butch didn't _actually_ fuck up.

He knew it was coming... but he was up first and he was hungry, dammit! She should have been asleep for another hour at least! But no... before he could get down to the market and buy a new one, she came waddling out of the bedroom, a pink throw wrapped around her whole body, back hunched in a way too familiar way. And then she saw it and her eyes narrowed in on the cup of pudding in his hand, now nearly empty and the box peeking out of the trash can. Then he had to watch as her lip trembled and she groaned, turning on her heel and back to the bedroom, slamming the door and then the telltale whine into the mattress... yeah, his girlfriend really, really didn't like it when her morning sweet was unavailable... especially if it was because her stupid fucking boyfriend ate it and to tell the truth, Butch did indeed feel terrible. 

Which is why he had walked right into the bedroom and gently peeled her from the bed and into his lap, pulling the blanket away from her face and giving her an apologetic look as he kissed her on the forehead and suddenly, the annoyed groaning gave way to murmured apologies for not acting like herself... because no, Blossom didn't realize just how _her_ this behavior was to him. He wouldn't say anything about it though, instead rubbing her back and helping her into the bathroom after losing the blanket and the clothes she'd previously been wearing as he ran her a bath, filling it with a ridiculous amount of strawberry bubble bath before helping her step into it, giving her an apologetic smile as he kissed her temple. 

Then of course came gathering her clothes and taking the sheets off of the bed so they could be washed, tossing them all into the machine and making sure to use her favorite detergent. At this point... it was routine. Not the... slightly horrifying pudding incident, but the rest he had down to an exact science. Which is why he knew to leave her be in the bath and not interrupt her relaxation unless asked... so instead, he got to work, setting the forest green heating blanket as well as two thinner blankets, pink and white respectively, onto her spot on the couch. Green on the bottom, white and then pink so she could sit and pull them all around her... best not forget the warmed up towel he snuck onto the rack for her for when she was finished... and the always wanted pair of his boxers and one of his shirts... yeah, ok. That was good.

Next was the note... simple, to the point, but made to be sweet so she wouldn't potentially get sad that he'd gone out without actually _telling_ her. A doodled heart next to his name for good measure and he was out, pulling on his coat as he made his down the stairs and to his car. This was going to be the hardest part... deciding how exactly to make it up to her and offer her comfort. Obviously, buy new pudding... but what else? He could always buy her flowers... well, ok, that was a given, he did that every time he went shopping. What else...? Comfort food... but what kind? Ooh, he could order her food from her favorite Italian place for dinner! That was one thing, but he needed more sweets... that girl could eat an entire box of cookies in the blink of- _cookies!_

After Butch had settled into his car and put on his seatbelt, he ripped his phone out of his pocket, typing a message in a flash. He knew exactly who to ask. 

**_Butch:_ **

_Big bro! i need your help!!!! ASAP its an emergnecy!!! (9:57 AM)_

Ugh. Brick better not have picked today to sleep in or Butch was gonna be in deep water... texting the pregnant blue puff this early on a Monday... yeesh. Boomer, the lucky bastard... he didn't have to deal with period related mood swings... just... pregnancy related ones! And don't misunderstand! The Butch was not ready for a baby and neither was his incredibly sexy and beautiful girlfriend! But damn... no sad period Blossom would be cool... maybe just like... happy period Blossom or something.

**_Big Bro:_ **

_What the hell do you want? (9:59 AM)_

_BC is trying to sleep and she doesn't like when the phone shines in her face (10:01 AM)_

_And I'm going to have to be honest I do not want to hear any of your bullshit this early on a Monday, you are an adult so you better be acting like one (10:01 AM)_

Butch scoffed, glaring at his phone. 

_**Butch:** _

_Ok, first of all (10:01 AM)_

_I don't need your sass or hers because i have a sad, beautiful ass pink girlfriend on my hands and judging from Buttercup's attitude regarding your ohone i am sure you know why (10:02 AM)_

_So be a cool guy and help me out here man (10:02 AM)_

**_Big Bro:_ **

_.... fine but only because I know Buttercup will only be more annoyed if pinky is upset (10:04 AM)_

_What do you need? (10:05 AM)_

Haha. Fucking whipped! Not that Butch could talk, but his girlfriend was hotter! And as much as he loved his best friend, Buttercup was a dick!

_**Butch:** _

_I wanna make cookies with Blossom but i dunno how so tell me how (10:06 AM)_

Butch waited, staring at his phone in confusion when almost ten minutes passed before finally, Brick texted back.

_**Big Bro:** _

_Oh fuck you're actually serious aren't you? (10:13 AM)_

_I think that is literally the worst idea you have ever had and that is definitely saying something. (10:13 AM)_

Butch scowled, rolling his eyes as he clicked the call button. It rang three times before it was picked up. He hadn't held it to his ear yet, because sure enough, there was Buttercup screaming at him. 

"Dudes! Listen!" Butch began, loud as he countered. "Blossom is really upset! She needs this! It's not like I can ask Butters to make the cookies for me, she's pissed too! So fucking tell me how to make cookies or I'll try and do it myself and end up burning the kitchen down! The least I can do is try! Damn!" 

The yelling stopped and there was a tired sounding murmur, followed by a softer whine and finished off with a huff. "Fine, Butch. We'll tell you how to make cookies. But you now owe us a lot of wine."

"Fuck, you guys are boring." Butch groaned, rolling his eyes as he set his phone on the stand and finally began driving, eyes on the road as he drove out into town. 

"Yes, Butch, we're boring because we don't like getting shit faced on a disgusting mix of vodka, blue kool-aid and peach moonshine."

"Hah! You forget about the best part! Strawberry schnapps!" He snickered.

"Doesn't Blossom drink wine?" He heard Buttercup speak and could practically see the look on her face, eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah but it's hot when she does it." Butch nodded to himself, the image of his very sexy girlfriend on their couch... messy bun, one of his shirts and taking a sip as she went through her notes... man, she was awesome. "It's that pink kind. Not the nasty red shit you two like."

"It's called having taste and being adults."

"Or old." Butch countered.

"We're the same age, dumbass."

"Yeah well, I'm in medical school and you're going to be an English teacher, so I'm winning." Butch said wisely, hearing Buttercup snort at that, followed by a soft smack and then Buttercup quietly bitching Brick out. Did he seriously smack her ass? Blossom would kill Butch if he did that shit when she was on her period... damn. "Anyways. Cookies. I need to know what I'm doing because I'm almost at the store."

Ten minutes later, Butch was parking, a list on his phone and a very, _very_ specific set of instructions. Some of these ingredients had some weird fucking names... 'cream of tartar'... what the fuck was that shit? Was that like tartar sauce? He shivered at the thought, making a face before sliding out of the car and locking the doors before going into the store, sighing as he grabbed a cart. He knew the baking aisle well enough, mainly because Buttercup had forced him to accompany her many times in high school... stress baking was apparently she and Brick's love language. 

This thankfully meant he had a quicker time finding all of the ingredients, humming along to the music playing through the speakers as he walked through the aisle, blinking in surprise when he discovered that the aforementioned 'tartar' thing was actually a powder and not at all like the condiment he'd thought of. The next aisle he paid a visit to was of course the floral section, eyes peering over the arrangements before he found a good one. White, pink and red roses with a few bits of baby's breath sticking out... they were pretty and happened to be her three favorite flowers... ooh, she was going to be so happy. 

He smiled as he finally made his way to check-out, taking care of his purchase and bagging everything up. Had he had to buy a cookie sheet? Yeah... in all fairness, they didn't really cook. They kinda just lived on takeout and cereal because well... juggling college, work and a lack of cooking skills on both ends was a bit... err, rough, for lack of a better word. But, even with that, it didn't feel so bad... life was very pleasant, to say the least, and with Blossom to come home to everyday, it made it even better, no matter how sappy it sounded. He didn't mind being sappy for Blossom. She deserved a sappy guy and well, the sappy guy she chose was Butch and there was no getting rid of him now... hell, he knew her coffee order! He knew that she loved sushi, but absolutely despised soy sauce and shrimp! He even knows what kind of pads and tampons to buy after his initial confusion. No other guy had shit on him. 

As he slid into his car once more, he grabbed his phone and checked the time. Blossom should be out by now. He hummed softly as he typed out a message, smiling at the automatic ' _read_ ' notification that popped up on the screen before he slid it into the holder and began his drive back home, eyes peering through the window shield with a soft hum. Christmas was only three days away and while Butch had already bought all of Blossom's gifts, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing... maybe it was the fact that she was currently wildly unhappy and he felt the need to spoil her, but he didn't know for sure... working as a waiter had been pretty kind to Butch, especially during the holidays, because well... he was a young and pretty handsome guy with big arms... he was a chick magnet and his wallet sang because of it. Which of course meant he had gone and 'spoiled' her even though she said not to. He couldn't help it, she was so pretty. 

They had a thing... you buy each other _one_ gift. And Butch thought that was stupid, but it was ok, because they always ended up buying more than one for each other anyway because how can you pick just one thing to give to someone you love? It was a stupid idea and so, they typically both brought home no less than five gifts.. it had been six last year and this year... well, Butch had gotten her ten things, but it wasn't his fault! They were things she liked that he could now afford to give her and of course after they paid their rent, he made sure to buy them for her slowly over a course of time. 

Blossom was probably going to yell... huff and tell him it was far too much and that she didn't deserve it, but in the end, they both knew that she was simply happy and felt as though she was loved... something she should always know, but he knew that it was hard to remember all the time. It was hard for her to remember, or perhaps believe, that she was indeed the only person he could ever love the way he loved her... but it was true. He remember reading in a book once that people may have many loves in their lifetime, but there isn't one as sweet as first love... Blossom was his first and he knew that in the romantic sense, she would be the last. 

As he drove, he remembered how happy Boomer had been to find out Bubbles was pregnant, that instant look of pure, unadulterated joy on his face as he fell in love with the very idea of their soon to be child. Butch, while not anywhere near ready for that, knew he would probably be the same way and had become quite accustomed to the idea that there should be no greater love than the love a person had for their children... it was almost shocking to think about, in a way, because he loved Blossom so much he couldn't imagine there being a way to love something more... but as a pediatric medicine student... he'd seen it. The way parents would fight tooth and nail for their children and he believed very strongly that they'd be the same way if they had to. It was a cool thought. 

But yes... Butch loved her. A lot. And maybe it was because they were so close to graduation or maybe it was because growing up had hit him like a pile of bricks in the past year and... one of his brother's was expecting a baby and the other... dude, they bought a dog together. And maybe it was stupid, but Butch wanted something... Butch wanted to fucking marry her, man. And well... passing the jewelry store... it wasn't like there was any shame in _looking._ Hell, he didn't even necessarily have to actually give it to her yet if he bought one! Just... just hypothetically speaking, he could totally look at and buy a ring and that was cool! It was cool and nice and ok and they'd talked about it and she... well, she said she'd be happy whenever he proposed but they weren't getting married until a year after graduation, at least, and that worked out pretty good for him because it took a long time to plan weddings he heard!

Ok, why was he about to hyperventilate. He took a deep breath as he parked the car, swallowing softly as he looked up at the jewelry store sign. He didn't have to by anything... he could just look... right?

* * *

When Butch arrived home, he brought all of the bags up easily, sighing softly when they were all placed on the counter and he walked over to the couch, flowers in hand. He saw exactly what he expected, Blossom wrapped up in her cocoon of blankets and her eyes glued to the screen as she watched one of the three Christmas that seemed to play over and over in their house the past week or so. He smiled softly, gently nudging her arm and holding out the flowers to her. 

"Hi, beautiful." He said softly, watching as her cheeks flushed softly and she sat up, some of the blankets falling away, his t-shirt hanging off of her torso like a tarp... she was so small. "I know you're not feeling too great, so I thought maybe we could make some cookies." 

Her eyes widened in surprise. Butch never let her in the kitchen. "Really...?"

He laughed softly, sensing the intrigue in her voice at the suggestion. "Yeah... I got a recipe from Brick and Butts so... you up for it?"

She nodded, gently holding her hands out and smiling when Butch took them and helped her up. She shivered softly when the blankets fell away, tucking against him. "It's cold..."

"Want me to turn up the heat?" He hummed, gently rubbing her back as he looked down at her. 

She nodded softly, gently taking the flowers from him and smiling as she smelled them. "Mmm... they smell nice." 

"You smell better." He mumbled, kissing the crown of her head. "Use the new shampoo?"

"Yeah... do you like it?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

Now see... Blossom Utonium, in his opinion, was the most beautiful woman in the world. There was no comparison. No smile, no laugh, no... anything from anyone else had the same effect on him than hers. But in this moment, as she looked up at him, in his shirt, her cheeks softly flushed and a sleepy look on her face, even he was taken back by just how truly _beautiful_ she was. She didn't need makeup or fancy clothes... hell, she didn't even need to do anything but exist and she was so perfect. 

"Yeah... I like it." He answered, gently sliding a hand to cup her jaw, kissing her gently before pressing their foreheads together for a moment.

"Are you ok...?" She asked softly, raising a curious eyebrow as she leaned into him. "You're being very sweet..."

He scoffed softly, feigning offence. "Why, sugarplum. I am _always_ sweet to you."

Blossom gave a soft giggle, nodding. "Yes, but... you seem different today I guess..." 

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have a girl like you." He smiled, nuzzling their noses together before he pulled away and grabbed one of his sweatshirts, handing it to her. "Put that on so you're not too cold." 

"Bossy."

"That's rich coming from you." He snorted, tensing when he caught the glare. "Hey, I think it's sexy."

"Mm, damn right you do." She grinned sarcastically, sighing as she pulled the sweatshirt on over her head, handing Butch her hair tie so he could help her... they both knew he liked playing with her hair and this had become a part of their routine. "Help...?"

"You know you don't have to ask, baby." He smiled, turning her around and gently combing his fingers through her hair until it was in one neat collection. He gently kissed the crown of her head before tying it back, smiling as he adjusted the bunny-eared points of the bow. "Mm, perfect. Absolutely beautiful."

"Perhaps you should instead become a hair stylist then." She teased softly, turning to look at him once more. 

"I meant you." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her in the way that always made her laugh. 

"N-No need for false flattery..." She blushed. "I-I know I look a bit worse for wear right now-"

"Blossom. You are literally the sexiest woman alive. Bar none." He cut her off, tapping the tip of her nose gently. "You're totally hot and gorgeous and beautiful and somehow, you chose me to be the luckiest man alive that gets to look at that pretty face each and every day."

Blossom blushed deeply, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "And I'm the luckiest girl..."

"Oh, damn straight, baby. The Butch is like fine wine-"

"You hate wine-"

"And I hate myself." He fake sobbed, holding her tight against his chest and squirming around. "Oh, baby! Save me from myself! The prison of my mind and body!" 

She laughed brightly at that, gently smacking his arm. "You're such a dork..."

"Your dork." He cooed, gently pulling her to the kitchen. "Ready to get started?"

With a soft nod, the two began, rummaging through the bags and looking at the recipe curiously. They turned on the stove and began measuring things, gently pouring them into bowls one by one as the recipe called for. Sure... they spilled some flour on the floor when they were measuring it... and maybe Blossom accidentally poured some sugar directly onto the stove... but it all came to blows when Butch dropped an egg directly on the floor and the two looked up at each other, expressions flat as Butch prayed Blossom wouldn't get upset about her clean kitchen floor... and smiling when she instead began laughing. 

And Butch was safe from her wrath... or at least he thought he was. Because in the next moment, Butch came face to... flour. She'd thrown flour at his face... what the hell? His eyes were wide as she laughed, hunched forward and clutching at her stomach, not seeing the devious grin that began to break over his face as he grabbed a handful of his own, returning the favor. Blossom coughed in surprise, eyes even wider than Butch's had been before it was finally on. For the following few minutes, though it felt like hours, Butch and Blossom took their time simply being childish, throwing flour, eggs and even measuring cups at each other. It went on and on until Blossom nearly slipped on an egg, squeaking as Butch's arms wrapped around her waist and kept her upright. 

"T-Thank you..." She said breathlessly, leaning back into his arms and letting herself take a breath. "Truce...?"

"Truce." He laughed, gently picking her up and placing her on the counter. "Let me clean up the egg, ok?"

She nodded softly, biting into her lip as she looked at him. "I'm sorry for throwing flour at you..."

"It's fine, babe. That was fun." He smiled, having already gotten to work on cleaning the sticky substance off of the floor. However, when he looked up at her, his heart raced slightly. She was so small... cheeks flushed from the sudden exertion, eyes warm as she looked at him and... even covered in flour, she looked absolutely gorgeous. He stood up slowly, disposing of the leftover egg before walking over to her, gently holding onto her side with one hand as the other cupped her chin. "Um, Blossom..."

"Yeah?" She smiled curiously, leaning into his touch casually. 

Butch took a minute to think of what to say, but he realized that no matter how he said it, it was going to sound strange. So, after some brief consideration, he just let it slip. "I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Her eyes widened for a moment, staring at him in confusion before she rapidly began blinking. "Y-You're not supposed to tell me!" 

He looked right back at her, clearing his throat, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Not- not right now... I... I'm _going_ to. Listen, I... I went into a shop today and I found... what _I_ think is the perfect ring and... I put a deposit down on it. But... before I do, I want to make sure that... you want that. Like, yeah, we've talked about it. But. I want- I _need_ to know that whenever I do, it's something you'll want..." 

Blossom's own cheeks were flushed as she looked up at him, nuzzling into his palm gently. "I... it's... I want to..."

"You do...?" 

"Definitely... but... um... when?" She blushed shyly, biting her lip. 

He laughed softly, grinning. "Mm. Sometime next year..."

Blossom pouted softly. "That's all you'll say?"

"That's all I'll say... after all, I'm 'not supposed to tell you'." He grinned, nuzzling her gently.

"You can't even tell me the month...?" She mumbled, a soft pout on her face. See... Blossom knew just how to make Butch crack, but this time, it wasn't gonna work. 

"No can do, beautiful." He laughed. "You and I both know that that information would give it away." 

"Damn... are my pouts wearing off on you?"

"No, ma'am... but I've gotta surprise you sometimes." He smiled softly, pressing their foreheads together gently. "You're my girl, after all... gotta keep you guessing." 

She smiled at that, leaning in and nuzzling him softly. "Thank you... I know I was kinda... mopey before..."

"It's ok, beautiful. I understand why." He smiled, kissing her softly. 

Conversation fell away as they instead delighted in each other's touch, pressed gently together as Butch led their kiss, holding onto her as gently as possible. Butch was right... there was no such thing as a good day without a happy Blossom... but on day's like these, Butch knew there were no better days than the days Blossom let herself relax fully... homework set aside, pajamas on and occasionally indulging in a food fight in their rarely used kitchen... when she would melt against him and there was nothing else to think of but each other and the happiness that came from lips pressed to lips and hands in each other's hair... Butch loved days like these. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's to all who don't celebrate!!! <3


End file.
